Busy Thursdays
by TotallyObsessive
Summary: When work starts to pile up and the stress just keeps coming, there seems to be only one place for refuge. At that special time when no one else is around, the two servants can finally get together for that much needed stress relief- BardxFinn Mature


**A/N:** So I recently got into Kuroshitsuji but much to my dismay, there were really not many Fanfics let alone ones about the servants. Finn happens to be one of my favorite characters but there are about two stories for him so i decided to write one :) I should probably be working on other things *ahem* sorry among actual work but anyway, this Is my first time writing some mature like _this_ so please forgive me for any mistakes or un accuracies… if that's a word. I really struggled to write this seeing as my face was like ///// this the whole time but, I finished so, I hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

----------- -------------------

Finnian raced through the garden as he made his way towards the west side of the large mansion. Mairin had left to go shopping downtown and the young master and Sebastian had left for their daily errands as well. That meant he had the house all to himself. Well, almost.

But either way it didn't bother him; because today was Thursday, and Thursday meant that Bard's attention was all his.

The young gardener wasn't quite sure when it had all started, but not too long ago, things had gotten harder. The stress had increased along with the work and the two needed an outlet to vent that frustration. Lucky for them, they didn't have to look far.

The first time, neither was really sure of what they were doing or why. They just knew that it felt good and the other didn't mind, so they continued. But neither was really a passionate spur of the moment kind of romantic, and the house was always occupied with people or occupying them with work. Because of this, Bard had come up with the idea of setting a time where they could do whatever they wanted to each other when no one was around. And slack off.

This specific day just happened to be Thursday.

So as Finnian reached the kitchen, he slowly pushed open the door and peaked inside – It was empty.

Looking around confused, the blonde almost jumped as he heard Bard's voice behind him.

"What took you so long shorty?" Finn smiled.

"Sorry, Mairin took a while to leave saying that she-" But the gardener was cut off as Bard roughly pressed his lips against the blonde's.

"That was a rhetorical question." Finn just continued to smile.

As Bard continued to shower the shorter boy with kisses, the two found themselves moving across the linoleum tiled floor until the small of Finns back was shoved against the large table in the center of the room.

The boy jumped up, managing to bite down on the sensitive flesh of the others tongue in a less than gentle manner. Bard pulled back quickly.

"Vhat the hell wad thab thor?" Finn blushed, embarrassed as he quickly began to apologize.

"S- sorry. The corner… it hurt my back." Bard sighed as he picked the smaller boy up with ease and set him down on the tabletop. The blonde blinked.

"What-"

"Now you can't hurt yourself anymore right?" There was a brief pause before Finn smiled once again, understanding the taller man's actions.

"Right!" Continuing, Finn let out a soft groan as his back met with the hard, wooden surface of the table; the chef's tongue massaging his own as his rough hands held smaller ones in place above their heads.

"B- bard?" The blonde managed to gasp through the small gaps between kisses.

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't we go somewhere else?" Bard raised a questioning eyebrow but did not cease in his actions, proceeding to nip and lick at the pale neck below him.

"Why would you say that?"

"I just…if we… do _it_ in the kitchen then, wouldn't we make a me- ess!" The blonde gasped as Bard's tongue continued to hover over one of his many erogenous spots. The taller blonde smiled at the sweet sound and the boys concern.

"Nonsense. Besides, it'll get cleaned up one way or another." Finn gave a small smile signaling the end of the conversation and Bard took this as a sign to once again claim the gardeners pale lips.

Wrapping his arm around the boy's thin waist, the chef forced their bodies closer, his hard chest pressed firmly against the leaner one before him. The heat each of them gave off causing the other one to crave more. Using his free hand, Bard tilted Finn's head back to deepen the kiss and once again was rewarded by a low, throated groan. The deepness of the sound surprised the older man but aroused him nonetheless. He had never expected the young gardener to be capable of such tones with all his already feminine qualities; but, in the end, he was just another male.

Beginning to grow impatient, Finn growled.

"At this rate," he took in a deep breath. "Everyone will be back before we can finish. You've never taken anything slow, so why don't you just get to it already?" The man smiled.

"Patience is a virtue Finni. Besides," he leaned down to whisper in the blonde's ear, his hot breath sending the boys senses flying, "I want to enjoy myself when I'm with you." He looked the boy in the eyes; his pale face was flushed from excitement and embarrassment all in one. "Is that all right?" Finn nodded slightly.

"Good. But since you're so determined that we move this along, why don't we start with that straw hat of yours and work our way down?" His voice was low and suggestive; every word sounding as if it held some kind of hidden meaning. Finn smiled as he allowed the ex- soldier to take his hat, which was quickly followed by the easy removal of his dirt-stained shirt. Tossing the garments to the floor, Bard kissed the blonde once more before working his way down his neck. Licking and sucking on the soft skin, the man elicited soft moans from the younger boy as he continued to trail kisses down his chest.

Finn was in pure ecstasy; his mind unable to think as he tried to focus on the things the ex- soldier was doing to him. The more he did this however, the more he felt his pants tighten around the hardening erection.

"B-bard." His name was forced and raspy and caught the man's attention. Slowly Finn sat up, pushing the taller man off of him. His eyes were half- lidded and glazed over. It was a sight that was rare to anyone who knew the young gardener, one different from his usual smiling face, and one that Bard had grown to love.

"What is it?" Sea green orbs met with cerulean ones.

"Take off your clothes." The chef sighed. Even though he was on top, he definitely wasn't the one in charge. It always amazed him how his happy-go-lucky partner could turn into such a tyrant when it came to sex. As he began to unbutton his shirt, Finn grew more and more visibly impatient before he pulled the chef's jacket apart, sending the large white buttons flying.

"What the hell Finni?" The boy just gave a wide innocent smile, as if the angels had sent him down themselves.

"You don't want to have sex with me?" He asked in a naïve tone as he slowly traced a slim finger down Bards toned chest and across well chiseled abs. The man didn't know how to respond to such treatment and simply stood still. Finn looked up at him with large eyes.

"You do, don't you? So why not stop playing around and just fuck me already?" With that Finn finally tugged off Bards white pants and left him standing exposed. The boy grinned childishly before placing his arms behind Bard's head and kissing him once more. Bard sighed into the kiss, losing more and more control by the second to the unexpected sex machine who just couldn't wait. Pulling at the waist of Finn's shorts, Bard pulled away from the kiss leaving a thin trail of saliva between the two.

"Have it your way." He said simply before forcing the smaller blonde back down and finally ripping off his last piece of clothing. Finn smiled bashfully before wrapping his thin legs around a tan waist and pulling his lover forward until their foreheads met.

Then with the lowest, steadiest voice he could muster, he whispered: "With pleasure."

Bard knew all the right places to touch, just the right spots to suck and tweak in order to gain that sweet sound Finn made so well.

Finn tightened his legs around the man's waist as the latter sat above him, smiling down at the blonde. Taking Bard's hand with a content smile, the gardener slowly parted his lips, coating the man's rough fingers generously with saliva and making sure to give a hard suck to each digit. Bard let out a low groan.

"Such a fucking tease…" Finn released the man's hand with a smile before the ex- soldier positioned himself between milky thighs.

"Ready?" Half lidded eyes closed, turning into a small smile.

"Of course." As Bard inserted his first finger, he paused as Finn squirmed slightly beneath him. He smirked slightly, sea green eyes looked at him questioningly. The chef shook his head.

"You're so desperate to start and then when we do, you act just like you did when you were still a cute little virgin." Finns eyes widened for a brief moment as his face heated up.

"S-shut up! It just- it still- feels weird at first…" Bard smiled.

"Whatever you say Finni." The boy pouted and turned away. "Oh don't be like that." Bard added quickly before leaning down and whispering in his partner's ear. "If you keep pouting, then I won't be able to do this to you anymore." Inserting another finger, Bard forcefully thrust his fingers to where he knew Finn's sweet spot to be. The young gardener's breath hitched slightly as his eyes scrunched closed, his teeth digging into the soft flesh of his lips, as he tried to suppress any sound that dare escape. The older smirked.

"Would that be okay? If we just stopped." There was an abrupt silence before sea green orbs met cerulean from a side-glance. Finn took a deep breath

"No." Bard smiled.

"Then what do you say?" Finn tried not to glare up at the man as his embarrassment spread.

"Please…?" He tried not to look away. _'Sex machine or not… a kid is a kid.' _Bard tried not to laugh at the younger blonde's adorable display of 'modesty'.

"Please what?" Trying to suppress a sudden desire to cry out, Finn let a small whine escape his lips as Bard continued his practices on the blonde's body.

"P- please… I want… I want you in- inside me." The chef smiled at the boy's cute and flustered words before he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on smooth pink lips.

"All you had to do was ask." Finn looked surprised at the words but smiled as Bard responded to his request. Pulling his fingers out, the taller repositioned himself before slowly entering the young gardener.

"Ha…" Finn tightly shut his eyes once more. And although he knew he shouldn't have, Bard hesitated to continue.

"K- keep going." Nodding with a smile, the darker blonde complied as he pulled out and thrust his hips forward once more.

"Ah…!" Wrapping his arms around Bard's sturdy neck, Finn buried his flushed face in the crook of his shoulder. Bard hands traveled across the boy's lean body before nesting themselves in short blonde tresses. Pulling the smaller's head back for a kiss, tongues danced passionately as Finn's, otherwise loud, moans were lost in the chef's mouth.

"Mmmm." As the young gardener's back arched towards his lover indulgingly, hips rocking together in unison, Bard's hands traveled in between parted thighs before giving a hard pump.

"Ha…aah!" Finn let out a sharp cry of pleasure as he gripped tan shoulders tightly, his fingers digging into the soft flesh. Bard cringed slightly at the boy's strong grip but immediately lost all sense as Finn's beautiful cries reached his ears. He wanted this boy forever, to keep him by his side and no one else's. Over the weeks, maybe this had turned into something more than away to relieve stress, but Bard couldn't finish his train of thought as Finn's breath hitched, his whole body shuddering quickly before he let out another intoxicating sound. Stealing the young blonde's lips for another kiss, the chef moaned loudly into the kiss, before he too reached his climax.

Pulling away, a glistening strand of saliva remained, connecting the two lovers. Finn sighed, a content smile on his flustered, albeit ravished, face. Leaning forward, Bard planted a kiss on wet blonde locks before resting his head against the other.

Finn giggled and the chef looked down at him confused.

"What are you laughing at?" The boy shook his head as he began to gather himself with a wide smile and hoped onto the floor, slowly followed by Bard.

"Nothing really. You just act like this is something more than an act of lust and stress relief." Bard looked away, embarrassed as he too began to redress himself. Finn stopped.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" Bard was trying to sloppily fix his shirt, which now had at least three missing buttons- that he could find- as he tried as best as possible to slip past the gardener's interrogation.

"Do you have more feelings in this than just a way to relieve stress?" The ex- soldier didn't answer for a moment.

"…I-"

"Cause if you do, I can't fuck with you anymore." The taller blonde stood there for a moment in shock and Finn just smiled before walking over and hitting his companion lightly on the head.

"Silly, if that were the case, if _you_ really like me that way, and we continued this, we wouldn't be fucking anymore."

"Wha- why not?" Finn simply began to walk towards the door with a smile. Bard was about to go after him, but the blonde quickly turned around.

"If that were the case I believe the term would be, making love." And with another giggle he walked through the door with one last comment. "We should meet up in the garden next time!" Bard stood there dumbfounded for a moment, though, however slow his reaction was, it did not lack in energy as he chased after the blonde gardener.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Later, when the others arrived home from their daily errands, they were met by the sight of Finn fawning over an unconscious Bard. He was screaming a series of apologies and 'please wake up's as a large rock lay next to the un-moving man. When asked the problem, Finn simply looked up with teary eyes saying the chef had surprised him and he had only acted on 'instinct'.

In the end, Bard was right. The kitchen would get cleaned up one way or another. However, the one doing the cleaning was a very aggravated, very disgruntled, very amused demon. After all, he only knew of two people who stayed home every Thursday.


End file.
